video_collection_international_ltd_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lollipop Children's Favourites Vol. 2
Lollipop Children's Favourites Vol. 2 is a UK VHS release by Lollipop video which is distributed under license from Thames Video International and Video Collection International Ltd on 1st May 1989. It is the second and final "Lollipop Children's Favourites" volume to feature three different stories from three favourite Cosgrove Hall shows which are "Count Duckula", "Dangermouse" and "Wind in the Willows". Episodes #COUNT DUCKULA: Open to the Public #DANGERMOUSE: Play it Again Wufgang #THE WIND IN THE WILLOWS: The Ghost at Mole End Credits *'Count Duckula' Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. Written by Peter Richard Reeves. Script Editor: Jimmy Hibbert. Music by Mike Harding. Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. Storyboard by John Stevenson. Layout by José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. Animation by Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Lujan, Valentin Cain, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares and Miguel Angel. Background Supervised by Carlos Alfonso. Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, Maria Jose Alvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Ángeles Vacas. Painting Supervised by Paloma Anton. Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. Production Control by Bob Burrows. Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton. Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. Associate Producer: Chris Randall. Executive Producer: John Hambley. Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Directed by Chris Randall. © Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. *'Danger Mouse' Voices by David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey and Brian Trueman. Music by Mike Harding. Music Production by Ritchie Close. Written by Brian Trueman. Storyline by Nigel Rutter and Keith Scoble. Storyboard by Keith Scoble. Animated by George Jackson, Dan Whitworth and Philip McMylor. Backgrounds by Malcolm Turner. Special Effects by Roy A. Huckerby. Paint and Trace by Bev Phillips, Judy Ringrose, Simon White, Lorriane Thomas, Joan Storey and Yasodha Gopal. Production Supervisor: Bob Burrows. Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Hardie, Peter Kidd and Phil Atack. Editing by Nigel Rutter, Nibs Senior and Stephen Perry. Assistant Director: Jean Flynn. Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. Directed by Brian Cosgrove. A Cosgrove~Hall Production. © 1984. *'The Wind in the Willows' Based on the Characters Created by Kenneth Grahame. Story written by Rosemary Anne Sisson. Voices by Richard Pearson, Peter Sallis, Sir Michael Hordern and David Jason. Narrated by Ian Carmichael. Other Voices: Daphne Oxenford. Animators: Barry Purves and Sue Pugh. Model Characters Designed and Sculpted by Brain Cosgrove, Bridget Appleby and David Hayes. Model Characters Constructed by Peter Saunders, Neil Scanlan, Rebecca Hunt and Bridget Smith. Models, Sets and Props by Terry Brown, Chris Walker, Yvonne Fox, John Squire, Francis Vose and Jo Pierpoint-White. Costume Design by Nigel Cornford. Illustration by Beverley Bush. Stills Photography by Richard Smiles. Music Composed by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. Music Arranged by Brian Ibbleston. Wind in the Willows sung by Ralph McTell. Model Camera by Joe Dembinski and Jerry Andrews. Rostrum Camera by Frank Hardie. Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. Based on a story by Rosemary Anne Sisson. Film Editors: John McManus and Eilis Ward. Assistant Editors: Nibs Senior, Zygmunt Markiewicz and Jane Hicks. Executive Producer: John Hambley. Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Directed by Jackie Cockle. © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1984. Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Danger Mouse Category:Children's Compilations Category:Count Duckula Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:David Jason (Danger Mouse Narrator) Category:Barry Clayton (Count Duckula Narrator) Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Lollipop Video Category:BBFC U